The prior art discloses adjustable sockets for replacing the more conventional socket set which includes a number of different size sockets for driving bolts and nuts of different sizes. Usually such sockets are driven by either a ratchet wrench or a unitary wrench having a bent end that is received within a wrench opening. However, it is also possible to have adjustable sockets that are usuable with straight wrenches having a handle end like a screw driver or slidable wrench handles of the type normally used on hand taps.
Adjustable sockets conventionally include a plurality of jaws that are movable in a radial direction to receive and rotatively drive nuts and bolts of different sizes. The number of positions to which the jaws can be adjusted is usually great enough so that both English and metric size nuts and bolts can be driven by the socket upon appropriate adjustment. Thus, a mechanic can work on any particular job with an adjustable socket without having to constantly remove one socket from the wrench and replace it with another socket. The ever-constant search for a socket of a particular size is also eliminated by adjustable sockets.
The Lucht U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,444 discloses an adjustable socket wherein movable jaws are positioned by a threaded collar that must be rotated A number of revolutions in order to provide jaw adjustment between fully opened and fully closed positions, i.e. the largest and smallest size bolt or nut that can be driven by the adjustable socket. Rotating the threaded collar a number of times to provide the adjustment is time consuming just like removing one socket from the wrench and replacing it with another socket as is done with socket sets.
The Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,963, Conway U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,931, and Bruhn U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,826 disclose adjustable sockets that utilize pin and slot adjusters for providing adjustment of movable jaws between fully opened and closed positions. Such pin and slot connections require a locking action to be provided for controlling the position of the pin in the associated slot and necessarily increase the complexity of the socket.
Other adjustable sockets and the like are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. to Johnson, 1,498,040; Secondi et al, 2,580,247; Clough, 2,669,896; Osborn, 2,701,489; Livermont, 3,102,732; and Nelson, 3,724,299.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable socket having jaws that are mounted for radial movement between fully opened and fully closed positions by quick action adjustment of one revolution or less.
In carrying out the above object and other objects of the invention the adjustable socket includes a rotational driver on which a plurality of jaws are mounted for radial movement and each of the jaws includes a camming surface that is inclined in a radial direction along the axis of driver rotation. A jaw positioner is movable axially on the driver to slidably engage the camming surfaces on the jaws in order to control the radial positions of the jaws and the size of a nut or bolt capable of being received and rotatively driven by the jaws under the impetus of driver rotation. A rotatable adjuster of the socket is provided to move the jaw positioner axially in order to provide the jaw movement between the fully opened and fully closed positions upon rotation of one revolution or less. At least one helical locking surface of the socket extends about the axis of driver rotation an angular amount equal to the extent of adjuster rotation so as to provide locking of the adjuster and hence the jaw positioner and the jaws in any adjusted position. A spring of the socket preferably biases the jaws in an outward radial direction into engagement with the jaw positioner.
In one preferred embodiment of the adjustable socket, the jaw positioner and the adjuster are separate components that are each mounted on the driver. The jaw positioner includes a sleeve that is slidably engaged with the camming surfaces on the jaws and moved axially on the driver by rotation of the adjuster. A helical locking surface on the driver extends about the rotational axis thereof for an angle of no more than 360.degree. and is engaged by a helical locking surface on the adjuster to lock the adjuster in any selected rotational position thereof and thereby lock the jaw positioner sleeve against axial movement and hence lock the jaws against outward radial movement.
The adjustable socket embodiment including the separate jaw positioner sleeve and adjuster preferably has the helical locking surfaces on the driver and the adjuster engaged in an axially facing relationship and also has the camming surfaces on the jaws inclined inwardly toward the axis of driver rotation in a direction away from a wrench end of the driver opposite a jaw support end on which the jaws are mounted for their radial movement. Radial slots in the jaw support end of the driver receive the jaws in an axially captured relationship. Sleeve movement toward the wrench end of the driver moves the jaws inwardly while spring action biases the jaws outwardly into engagement with the sleeve so as to provide outward jaw movement upon sleeve movement away from the wrench end of the driver. Apertures are provided in the jaw positioner sleeve to receive the jaws so as to permit the sleeve to be lightweight while still having the requisite strength. An annular flange on the sleeve axially engages the rotatable adjuster to coordinate the movements of the sleeve and the adjuster. The spring which biases the jaws outwardly moves the sleeve axially away from the wrench end of the driver by a camming action upon adjuster rotation in an opening direction. A mounting end of the spring is supported by the jaw support end of the driver centrally between the jaws and includes a plurality of legs that respectively engage the jaws to provide the outward radial bias.
Another preferred embodiment of the adjustable socket includes a unitary sleeve that is mounted on the rotatable driver for axial and rotational movement and has jaw positioner and adjuster ends for cooperatively providing radial adjustment of the jaws on the socket. The jaw positioner end of the sleeve slidably engages the camming surfaces on the jaws which are mounted on a jaw support end of the driver opposite a wrench end thereof at which the driver is rotatively driven. Helical locking surfaces on the driver and the adjuster end of the unitary sleeve each extend about the axis of driver rotation for an associated angle of no greater than 360.degree. and engage each other so as to provide locking of the sleeve in any rotational position as well as quick action adjustment between fully opened and fully closed positions of the jaws upon sleeve rotation of no more than one revolution.
In the embodiment of the adjustable socket including the unitary sleeve having jaw positioner and adjuster ends, the helical locking surface on the driver preferably faces axially toward the jaws and the helical locking surface on the adjuster end of the sleeve faces axially toward the wrench end of the driver in engagement with the helical locking surface on the driver. The camming surfaces on the jaws are inclined inwardly in a radial direction toward the wrench end of the driver. Axial sleeve movement away from the wrench end of the driver upon rotation of the sleeve in one direction thus moves the jaws inwardly toward each other. Sleeve rotation in the other direction allows a spring which is mounted on the jaw support end of the driver to move the jaws outwardly and provide a camming action that moves the sleeve axially toward the wrench end of the driver. A frustoconical surface on the positioner end of the sleeve engages the camming surfaces on the jaws to facilitate the camming action of the sleeve upon the outward jaw movement. The spring which biases the jaws outwardly has a mounting end supported on the driver and a plurality of legs that respectively engage the jaws to provide their outward bias. Radial slots that receive the jaws in an axially captured relationship extend outwardly from an axial hole in the driver for receiving the spring.
In both preferred embodiments of the adjustable socket, each axially engaged locking surface is undulated, knurled or otherwise roughened so as to provide the locking action of the socket in any adjusted position. The jaws of each embodiment move with a combined axial and radial movement upon adjustment. Each jaw camming surface is perpendicular to the direction of combined radial and axial movement thereof so as to prevent jamming during the jaw adjustment. Frustoconical end surfaces of both drivers slidably engage the jaws to also prevent jamming. Also, the spring of each embodiment is the last component assembled and is mounted on the driver with the jaws in an intermediate or fully opened position. After mounting of the spring, the spring prevents inward jaw movement to a sufficient extent that would permit disassembly.
The objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.